Crazy Phone Messages Uh thing!
by Shin Hayami
Summary: These are crazy phone messages from the YuGiOh Peepz and uh...review it if you want
1. Yugi and Yami

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! . . . .SHIT!!!  
  
Anya Shukuen (Now known name...Meaning: Midnight Destiny): I wanted to do this for a long time but never had the time to put this thing in. I kinda got the idea from Chi Mo ^_^U  
  
Yami Tenshi (now known name...I guess...Meaning: Dark Angel [as you may well noticed] ^_^): You stole her idea!  
  
Shukuen: What?! Can't I make one just like that?!  
  
Yami Tenshi: Only if it's a different kind....wait...what are you talking about anyway?  
  
Anya Shukuen: -_-UUUU I'm talking about this story!  
  
Yami Tenshi: .::totally clueless::. What story?  
  
Anya Shukuen: GIT---!!!! .::sighs::. Keep calm..keep calm...she's an idiot....she doesn't know anything...  
  
Yami Tenshi: .::glares at her::. Who are you calling idiot you stupid mortal! (As if you all didn't know she's my yami. Read profile on Anne's basic stuff)  
  
Anya Shukuen: WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO YOU PSYCHO PATH DUMBY!  
  
Yami Tenshi: What?!?!  
  
Both: .::Arguing::.  
  
Minna-san: .::stares at them while sweatdropping::.  
  
Both: .::stops and looks at the readers while sweatdropping too::.  
  
Anya Shukuen: Uh....ANYWAYZ!!!  
  
Yami Tenshi: YES! ANYWAY!  
  
Anya Shukuen: This is a phone messaging thing. I got the idea from Chi Mo. Oh yeah, Chi Mo if your reading this, FORGIVE ME!!!! I WANNA DO THE SAME FIC AS YOU!!! BUT I WANNA MAKE IT DIFFERENT!!!  
  
Yami Tenshi: And like we both said before:  
  
Both: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(First Off is Yugi and Yami)  
  
Yugi makes a message on the phone speaker thing.  
  
Yugi: .::on the speaker recording::. I'm not here right now. I'm battling--  
  
Yami: .::curses in the background::.  
  
Yugi: Agh! Damit Yami! What the hell did you do now?! Well, I'm not here so leav--(beep)  
  
(People that calls)  
  
Joey: Hey! I need help with da toilet! Help me!!  
  
Malik: Yugi...I know who you are and where you live. That's why I called to say this to you. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Seto: Hmph. Fool! I have your card! If you want it back, give a hundred dollars, drop it off at the park and give it to the lady with white hair that feeding the birds. That'll be the mysterious lady, that stole your card.  
  
Anya Shukuen: uh.....what happened?  
  
Random Person: I CATCH A PRINCE!!!!  
  
Yami Tenshi: Uh.......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *ahem*  
  
Bakura: Damn you! Where's my 50 bucks you little shrimp! I'll bowl you ova!!!!  
  
Yami Tenshi: Um...wait...uh....Oh yeah...wait...no no it's in my head....wait I got it....no wait....  
  
Yami's Message thing:  
  
Yami: .::british accent::. WE are not here right now. How DA~A~A~A~A~RE YOU CALL US! .::on that he says dare in a billy goat kind of style::.  
  
Malik: What do you men 'HOW DA~A~A~A~A~ARE YOU CALL US'?! You little samon! I'll rip you to--AGH! .::hangs up::.  
  
Tristan: .::scared face::. H-help me Yami! Can you banish my tellituby dolls to the shadow realm...please...Their staring me down...  
  
Joey: Hey Yami! Can you help me with the toilet!!  
  
Tea: HAPPY PLACE!!!!! LA LA LAND!!!!  
  
Random Person: .::In a song way::. THE MONKEY'S ARE ATTACKING AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!  
  
Anya Shukuen: Hey, Yami! HOW DA~A~A~A~A~A~ARE YOU!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, savvy?  
  
Yami Tenshi: The butterflies.....wait shit! That's not right.....uh...wait....I have it! It's in my mind!!! Wait.....I SAID WAIT!!!!  
  
Bakura: FUCK YOU YOU SAMON!!!  
  
Another Random Person: Hi I'm Pshyco...wanna be my friend....We'll be best friends and we'll be stuck together forever...and ever...and ever....and ever...and ever....and ever....and ever (Okz...that freaks me out O_oUUUU)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anya Shukuen: U like? ^_^ hehe....you might know some of the parts. I had some help from Chi Mo's one and my fren Nelly (It's a girl) Well, review and you can give me an idea if you want. And one more thing...Chi Mo i didn't mean to make this fic. This was your idea I know! I know ^_^;;;;; Sorry! 


	2. Malik and Marik

Malik and Marik Messages  
  
Anya Shukuen: Yes, this is Malik and Marik now. Muahahaha! Sorry I didn't put this soon. More busy things happening in life right now. --UUUU  
  
Yami Tenshi: Yeah, she's taking summer school, she has house work, she did alot of cooking for parties, and some performances for Graduations...  
  
Anya Shukuen: Why did you have to put in the summer school part?  
  
Yami Tenshi: Well, isn't that what your doing in life...on this basic month  
  
Anya Shukuen: ......oh yeah  
  
Yami Tenshi: .::snorts::.  
  
Anya Shukuen: Okz, the fic. Thanks for the reviews peeps! I feel more happy now!  
  
Yami Tenshi: But as for the other fic we're doing, we're gonna put that later.  
  
Anya Shukuen: Yes, and we don't own anything. Just Me own myself and Yami own herself.  
  
Yami Tenshi:Yes.

(Geez what a miracle that we're now arguing) 

Both: On with the fic!

Malik's message  
  
Malik: Yo! Yo! Yo! Malik in da house! Ahehehe shizzle! (I'm no mocking any of you thugs or ganstahs so don't sue me for it! .....plz?) Yeah, we're not in da crib right now but holla me a message, k ya'll? Aight! Peace out, D-Town!  
  
Tristan: Hey Malik, I hate you! .::mocks::. Peace Out!  
  
Yugi: Malik! Where's my card?! I know you stole it from me!  
  
Ryou: Hello Malik, Bakura needs your yami. Something about a plot for Yugi. Uh.....Bye. (At least he doesn't mind his talk OoUUUU.....yeah)  
  
Random Person: OoOoh! Funky due!  
  
Anya Shukuen: ....Malik! I know your home pick up!...  
  
Yami: Malik....I know what your plotting....you can't hide it from me....I can see it through the phone...  
  
Joey: Hey, what's with the ghetto talk? Your such a wanna be!  
  
Tea: Malik I love you! Marry me!  
  
Yami: I know you can hear me....right now.....I know your scared.....you should be....(This so reminds me of 'The Matrix', which I don't own either...)  
  
Yami Tenshi: ....Uh...wait....Oh yeah...wait...  
  
Anya Shukuen: C'mon Malik! Pick up I have to tell you something!!.....  
  
Bakura: Malik where's Marik?!?!  
  
Yami: And guess what?.....I'M OUTSIDE YOUR WINDOW!!! .::evil cackle then coughs::. 

Yugi: .::in the background::. Yami, quit hugging the phone!

Yami: I'm not hugging the damn phone! .::to the phone::. I must go...but heed my--.::BEEP::.  
  
Anya Shukuen: Fine, I'll just say it. My yami took your millenium rod!!!  
  
Yami Tenshi: Hey Marik, I don't have your rod! I'm honest! .::seeing her carressing the rod::. Don't believe what she says!

Anya Shukuen: .::In the background::. Tenshi! You Burger!.::hangs up::.  
  
Marik's Message:  
  
Marik: Hello... .::Jason's breathing....thing::. You have reached my stupid mortal answering machine...uh...thing... .::breathing again::. If this message isn't important then prepare yourself... .::the Halloween Theme::. for a long trip to the Shadow realm of no return! And I will rule the world! .::Freddy Krugger's laugh::. (I don't own any of them!)  
  
Yugi: Uh....ok? Nevermind...

Yami: .::in the background again::. The phone! .::hang up::.  
  
Random Person: I choose your grizzly bear! .::shik-paa!::.  
  
Joey: OMG! Your more of a idiot like Malik!  
  
Anya Shukuen: ...what's with the sound affects...  
  
Yami: This message isn't exactly important but your message is so LAME! Using that stupid scary themes you thief. (I thought Bakura was a theif? OoUU Oh well..)  
  
Anya Shukuen: I forgot to ask! Is Marik with you? (Well, of course!)  
  
Bakura: ....what the hell is that all about? Even I could do so much better! Your a bad excuse for a pharaoh!  
  
Yami Tenshi: ....You stole all those sound affects from the movie productions!  
  
Anya Shukuen: If he is! Tell him that Tenshi has your rod.  
  
Tea: Oh! Your sound so hot with those effects! I love you! Call me!  
  
Random Person: FUNKY FRUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: And those themes...gawd we don't use those for phone messages! I can see why your from ancient times! (Was that a insult?...)  
  
Bakura: Oh, I have an evil plot for the pharaoh! Call me back!  
  
Yami Tenshi: And Marik, I don't have your Millenium Rod! .::still caressing it::. I repeat! I don't have your Millenium Rod!

Anya Shukuen: Tenshi!

Yami Tenshi: Must go bye! And I repeat, I don--.::beep::.

Anya Shukuen: Well, I guess that's it.  
  
Yami Tenshi: .::petting the rod::. Good rod. Nice rod.  
  
Anya Shukuen: ...I'm telling Malik and Marik!  
  
Yami Tenshi: NO! YOU MUST NOT!  
  
Anya Shukuen: Oh yes I will! Muahahahaha! .::runs out of the room yelling::. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! MALIK! MARIK! TENSHI HAS YOUR ROD! (this so doesn't sound right...I'M NOT SICK MINDING YOU SICKO!)  
  
Yami Tenshi: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .::some random car comes and she gets hit::. 


End file.
